Nightmare
by DayOfTheBees
Summary: Lucifer has Sam trapped in a nightmare. Based on the video for Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold


**A/N: This is my first Supernatural fic! It's based on the music video for 'Nightmare' by Avenged Sevenfold. I own neither Supernatural or Avenged Sevenfold.**

Sam Winchester slowly wakes to the feeling of straps being tightened around his wrists and ankles, tying him to the hospital bed. The two surgeons dressed in white are his father and his brother. Cold breeze alerts him to the fact he is topless, wearing a pair of white bottoms. He is barefoot.  
>"Dean?" Sam mutters, quietly at first, then repeats it louder when he gets no reaction. "Dean! Dad?" He still gets no reaction. They pay no attention to him, simply tugging on the straps to make sure they're secure before taking a place at either end of the bed and rolling it out of the room and into the corridors of what seems to be an old abanded hospital.<p>

Sam's panic levels rise as he pulls against the straps, chest heaving as he tries to get free, to get his dads, his brothers attention. The old hospital is beginning to look a lot like an old insane asylum, the type Dean and him would go to for a simple salt and burn, so is was he strapped to a bed, being pulled around by Dean and his father?  
>"Dean!" Sam tries again, almost yelling now, pulling against the leather cuffs securing his limbs to the bed. "What are you doing? DEAN!" Still his brother ignores him.<br>A room with an open door shows a metal table, chains and hooks hanging from the ceiling above it. Blood drips from it in long streams. It looks like the rack Dean has nightmares about, although he'd never say. The Dean pulling the bed ignores it. The bed is pushed past and Sam pushes the contents to the back of his mind. He attempts to sit up, almost forgetting about the cuffs for a minute. "Dad?" he says this time, hoping he will listen, will save him. Nothing. Not even a flicker. He pulls against the straps yet again, still trying his hardest to get free. More dirty corridors rush past, and still Sam struggles, still his struggles are ignored.  
>"Cas...?" Sam mutters when his bed goes past the angel. He is crouched against the wall, arms trapped in a straightjacket, wrapped around his chest. Rocking back and forth, he looks like someone caught in a nightmare, not an angel of the Lord. "Cas!" Sam calls as he is again rushed past, but he gets all the reaction he gets from Dean and John. Nothing.<p>

Panic flares yet again, Sam's struggles getting even more desperate, tongue darting out to moisten dry lips as yet more rooms fly by, some with occupants he just about recognises - Ed and Harry from 'Ghostfacers', Eva, his fellow 'psychic child'.

"Dean?" he whispers, still holding onto the hope his brother will snap out of it - maybe he's being possessed, maybe its some sort of weird demon virus. The next familar face is Bela, the thief's usually immaculate hair tangled and bloody, designer clothers replaced with a short white hospital gown. She laughs, sounding psychotic. Sam and Bela have no love lost between them, but he still calls out her name as they go past, wanting more than anything to escape.  
>A tangle of beads reaches Sam's ears through his still-rising panic, and he sees the dark-haired psychic, Pamela, walking alongside his bed, sunglasses firmly over her ruined eyes. She is holding a rosary in one hand and a copy of the Bible in the other. He recognises the verses from Genesis, about Cain and Abel. Irony uopn irony. Pamela's voice fades, and soon she is gone, as everything and everyone else have gone, apart from Dean and John, still resolutely ignoring his struggles and cries for help.<p>

The next person in this nightmare is Ruby. The demon is staring blankly at the wall as she bangs her head against the glass in front of her. The blood on her foreheard and the window shows she's been at it for a while. Sam is sickeningly drawn towards the demon blood, like he hasn't been for a long time.

More corridors, more rooms, more creatures, more people - some he helped, some he killed. Gordon Walker appears in one of them, head firmly upon his shoulders. Sam even calls out to him, even though he knows its useless by now, and even if it wasn't, Gordon wouldn't help - Sam did decapitate him, after all.

A flash of heat and the ceiling is suddenly engulfed in fire, and his mother is pinned there, blood dripping onto his forehead. Then the body changes, and it's Jess. More blood drips, spookily similar to when he found her dead in their college room. "Jess.." he can't help but whimper. She was past help from his first dream about her death. A tear rolls down his cheek, and he can't raise his hands far enough to wipe it away.

A metal grid attatched to the ceiling holds Bobby, the old man keeping pace with the bed. "Bobby!" Sam calls, a last ditch attempt to get help. Nothing. Sam closes his eyes tightly, trying to force the fear down. It doesn't work.

Castiel dancing with a skeleton is the weirdest thing. The usually uptight angel is executing a slow waltz with the bony remains of some poor human. "Cas...help..." he whimpers, so quiet he knows the angel won't hear him.

"Dean...Dad...please. Help me, why won't you help me?" Sam yells at the pair, total panic giving his voice strength.  
>They turn into yet another corridor - Sam knows he won't be able to find his way out, even if he did manage to get free. At the end is a pair of heavy double doors, and somehow, he knows what lies beyond is for him, and not something he wants. His struggles increase, his breathing gets heavier as he pulls against the cuffs and screams at his dad and his brother.<p>

The doors burst open before the bed reaches it, showing a white tiled room, a metal surgeons trolley, and Lucifer.  
>Sam is pushed into the room and left there, still tied to the guerney. Dean and John leave silently, leaving him to the mercy of the fallen angel.<br>"Hello Sam." he raises a knife to the light, inspecting the edge.


End file.
